Goodbye, I love you
by Castieldelic
Summary: Kyle and Stan have a sleepover. This is my first one published smut and story. It sucks, but I refuse to take it down or edit it. I want to be able to look back and see how much I've grown :3


"But I don't want to leave. I like it here in my hometown." Kyle said to his mother, who was packing boxes. "I know you don't, but your father got a better job in Alaska." She replied. 'What could be better than a lawyer?' Kyle thought. When Kyle went to school that Monday, he was unhappy. " Hey dude. What's wrong?" Stan, his best friend and his crush for almost 15 years, asked him. "I'm moving." He replied. "What?" Stan accidently screamed in disbelief. "Hey fags. What's with all the yelling? Someone's pants too tight?" Fatass teased. "Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "Hey Kyle. Heard you were moving. Good luck wherever you go." Kenny told Kyle. Ever since he got his jacket, the parka was gone. It's history now. Soon enough, the bell rang. "Hey guys, I have to get to Science class. See you at lunch." Kyle said, walking down the hall.

Later at lunch, Kyle walked over to their table. On his tray, he had two huge slices of pizza, cake, and a cherry cola. " Woah, Kyle, that's a lot. You must be hungry." Stan commented. "Or Bulmic and will go throw it up later." Cartman stabbed. Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle screamed, which made the whole room stare at that one table. " And what are you going to do, Jew?" Cartman yelled even louder, stood up and stared down Kyle. Before anything else bad was going to happen, Kenny grabbed Kyle's wrist and pulled him out the lunch room and into the hallway. "Don't let him get to you. Fatass is, and always will be fatass." Kenny said, hugging Kyle. " Thanks Kenny. I really needed that. I just can't the eyes anymore." Kyle replied. "No problem. What are friends for?" Kenny replied. " For places to crash when wasted." Kyle laughed. **(YEU BETTER BE LAUGHIN) **

When the bell rang, they were both still laughing. " Where'd you go, Kyle?" Stan asked. "Went to get some lunch money. Couldn't get into my locker." Kyle lied. " Oh. Well I have some leftover food from lunch. Do you want some?" Stan asked. Kyle was about to answer, when the bell rang. Their next class was study hall. They all grabbed their bags and went to the Library. They all sat in a circle around each other. " Wow. This is gonna be boring. Everyone makes out in this class except us." Said Cartman. We aren't gay, dumbass!" Kyle yelled. They all took out their math books. " Kyle, I need help on this problem. 2BxF= is….?" Stan asked. " Is Structural Basis of the Drug-Binding Specificity of Human Serum Albumin. We learned about that last week!" Kyle replied, taking out his glasses. Bebe and Clyde had sat across from the group. They had started to make out. Wendy and Token, Tweak and Craig, even Daimen and Pip had their minds on each other, not on their books. " Here we go….." Kenny groaned.

"I say we sneak outta here." Kyle whispered. " Good idea." The others replied. They each grabbed their bags and ran out the door. " Phew, that was close." Stan exclaimed as they ran into the hallway. No one had noticed they left. "Where should we go now?" Kenny asked. "Into a dark closet." Cartman laughed. "Shut your dookie." Stan replied. They all burst out laughing. " I'm going to the football field. Who wants to join me?" Kenny suggested. "Sure. But I'll stay behind for Kyle." Stan said. " Whatever. Fag." Cartman snorted. "Hey. Where'd Kenny and Cartman go?" Kyle asked. " Football field. There's something I want to say, but I'm too scared to say it. So whatever…" Stan mumbled. "Come on. Tell me." Kyle poked Stan. " Well, I'm in love with my bestest friend." Stan whispered. "Wait…. I'm your bestest friend….." Kyle thought out loud. Stan rushed out to the field, but Kyle was too slow. The bell rang for the last time for the day.

"Hey Kyle. Stan told me to tell you to come to his house after school. And he said to bring your backpack. Kenny delivered his message. For Kyle, school had ended too quickly. He took out his cell phone and called his mom. " Hi mom…. I'm fine….Can I go to Stan's house?...He um, needs help on his homework…. But… but dinner is in two hours! That's not enough time! Ok…I'll ask if I can eat there…. Bye….." Kyle closed his phone quickly. At Stan's front door, Kyle began to feel uncertain. When Stan opened the door, he invited him in. " Come on in, Kyle. My parents have been gone for about a week. It's way quiet in here." Stan explained. "Oh. Well I'm gonna..-" Kyle was stopped in the middle of his sentence. Stan had pulled his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Stan took Kyle by the hand and pulled him into his bedroom. Then there was another fierce, sloppy kiss. Stan slipped his tongue threw Kyle's lips onto his teeth, asking for entrance. Kyle hesitated, but opened his mouth. Stan's tongue explored Kyle's mouth. Kyle returned the favor. Stan unbuttoned Kyle's jacket, and Kyle took off his tank top. Shirts, pants, shoes, socks, boxers, and mittens were stripped off. Stan and Kyle had to take a breath. " Holy shit! We're naked!" Cartman would've loved this!" Stan gasped. Kyle just grinned and leaned down. He started sucking Stan off. " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAH KYLE! FASTER KYLE!" Stan moaned, and Kyle obeyed. Soon Stan cummed and Kyle swallowed almost all of it. " Have you done this before? You're like an expert!" Stan exclaimed. " I've never done it before and I bet my mom is an expert. " Kyle giggled. Stan gently kissed Kyle on the lips. They both got back into their clothes. "Ya hungry? I might have a frozen pizza. Do you want that?" Stan asked. " Uh sure. I'm gonna call my mom and ask her if I can stay over." Kyle replied. " Haha. I'm gonna go put that pizza in the oven." Stan noted and walked out the room. Kyle took out his phone and called his mother. "Hey mom….. No I'm okay… Stan invited me to stay over… Okay…. Bye, I love you….." He hung up. " Do not." Kyle scoffed. He went to the kitchen to meet Stan. "Pizza's almost here. Or it's free." Stan informed him. They decided to relax on the couch. In less than 24 second, they were making out. Then the doorbell rang. It was their pizza, " I'll get it." Stan insisted. The pizza man was Token Black! "Hey Token!" Stan happily greeted him. " Oh, this is your house." Token thought. Stan paid for the pizza and too the box to where Kyle was sitting. Kyle had turned on the T.V. He was watching Hannah Montana. ' Must have turned it to a random channel.' Stan thought. " What pizza is it?" Kyle asked. " Plain cheese. I'd rather have pepperoni, but it's sausage and sausage is pork." Stan frowned. " Don't be sad." Kyle kissed Stan on the cheek. " Let's eat!" Stan exclaimed. "Okay. But don't we need plates?" Kyle asked. "Dude. Really? My parents don't even care anymore!" Stan replied, grabbing a slice. They both shared the twelve slice pizza. " That was good, but I'm ready for dessert." Stan giggled. "Haha. I guess we'll see." Kyle laughed. They went to Stan's bedroom and started kissing. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you?" Stan asked. " I don't believe you did. I love you too." Kyle said, smiling. Kyle kissed Stan and again, clothes were stripped. " We're naked, again…." Kyle said. Stan went off the bed and over to his dresser to get lube. " You keep a bottle of lube in your dresser?" Kyle curiously asked. " I'm a teenager. Teens masturbate." Stan replied. Stan put a generous amount of lube on his dick and walked over to Kyle. He kissed Kyle and slid his dick into Kyle. " Owwww OH MY GOD!" Kyle moaned and cried at the same time. Stan went in and out. In and out. They were both moaning and groaning. Stan cummed and Kyle was happy. "Man…That….Was…..So…..Good….." Kyle gasped. Stan got up and threw Kyle some night clothes. "Go take a shower. Meet me back on the couch." Stan ordered. "Okay." Kyle replied, heading to the bathroom. Whrn Kyle got in the bathroom, there was a radio on the wall. Stan's favorite song, We are young by 3OH!3, was playing. Windows down  
Pedal to the sneakers  
Turn up the volume  
Blow up the speakers

Best clothes on  
Goin' down on fire  
Turn the lights off  
Turn the music higher  
i broke free, cast away  
wont find me  
and now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down  
this is all i can take, so farewell cause your never gonna find me now, gonna find me now

we are young! we are young!  
we drink and we fight and we (love?) just because we are dumb, we're on the run and your never gonna chase us down. we are young.

dance with the devil  
don't be shy  
nothings gonna stop us  
we cant die  
sleepin' in a bed  
waking up outside  
at least i can say i tried  
so you fathers don't let go of your daughters  
we take what we want we don't borrow  
think i found a message in a bottle  
this is drink me, drown your sorrows

Kyle thought he heard Stan singing. After about 10 minutes, Kyle stepped out. He dried himself with an orange towel, got dressed, and met Stan on the couch. "You smell nice." Stan said when Kyle sat down. 'That was dumb' Stan thought. Kyle yawned. " If your sleepy, we can go to my room to sleep if you're tired." Stan asked. "Sure." Kyle drunkly replied. They turned off the T.V. and turned on the radio in Stan's bedroom. They got in bed and stared at each other. "Tell me some secrets." Stan whispered. "Okay, well 1, I need braces, and 2, why whisper? This isn't a girl sleepover." Kyle giggled and Stan did the same. " I also need braces and I think Kenny likes Butters and vice versa, Tweak and Craig, Wendy and Bebe, Token and Red, and Pip and Daimen like each other more than friends." Stan giggled. " You need to add another pair. Kyle likes Stan and vice versa." Kyle laughed, "Haha you laugh like a girl!" Stan exclaimed. They both bursted out laughing. Their door was closed, so they didn't hear the front door open. Stan's parents heard then giggling. " They must be having a sleepover. Let's go bother them." Stan's father (somewhat) whispered. They snuck up to his door, opened it, and yelled "surprise!" Stan looked horrified. "what are you guys up to?" Mrs. Marsh asked. " Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Stan said. " Okay. Goodnight." She replied, dragging Stan's father out their room. "Goodnight Kyle." Stan whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Perfect ending.

Yeah, It sucked. PLEASE R&R! I need it.

**But tonight, you walk on streets of gold.**

**It was the second I lit  
Your first cigarette,  
I forget who you used to be.**

And I bit my lip  
The second you sipped  
The poison that was mixed for me.

**Sighned Katy…**


End file.
